


Life In The Pain

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Tumblr Prompt, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Prompt on my favourite ship: oliver does selfless thing and let felicity go and be happy because he loves her and puts her happiness above his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to you this holiday season: 12 prompts I've randomly picked from my Tumblr queue that I'll be writing and posting every day until Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone! I hope you enjoy!

He watched from a distance, hidden amongst the shadows of the trees, like a ghost keeping an eye on those he loved. Over two years had passed since his second "death" and he still hadn't found the courage to tell them he was still alive. He knew he couldn't. They were all happier without him, without his crusade weighing them down, without all the death that came with it. And he would keep it that way if it meant they could be happy.

And that's why he watched.

He watched his friend, his brother in arms, finally marry the woman he loved, mother of his child, even if the joyful occasion was overshadowed by the memory of his death. They were happy, and that's what really mattered. They had a beautiful little girl and a life away from the strife he would have caused them had he revealed himself.

He watched his sister grow into her own and free herself from Merlyn's grasp to become a new woman, one who valued herself over the opinions of others. He watched her fall back in love with his protege, watched her face light up when he proposed. And he couldn't be more grateful. The two of them deserved happiness just as much as the others did. And now they could finally have it.

Then he watched the love of his life find her way out of the darkness caused by his death. It was a struggle for him to watch her grieve over her loss, and there were several times where he nearly faltered and revealed himself, but steady resolve kept him going. Out of all of them, she was the one that deserved the most joy in her life, and she'd have if, even if it meant his heart would break in the process.

Today, she'd reached the pinnacle of her happiness with a man he hated at first, until he brought her out of the darkness and gave her the life she deserved, a life he knew he could never give her. She was a vision in white as she stood hidden away amongst the trees, her bridesmaids leaving her one by one until she was by herself.

He was tempted to get closer, to spy the details of her dress, but he remained hidden in the darkness, until his eyes caught sight of something dark on her shoulder. Intrigued, he crept closer, until he was nestled in the trees like a panther, his eyes dropping to the mark. It was a simple tattoo of an arrow, and suddenly he felt his heart constrict in his chest. His symbol was etched in her flesh, a mark that would never disappear.

The need to reveal himself suddenly became overwhelming, but he didn't dare. Her happiness was far more important than his own, and she was steps away from it. If he revealed himself, he would only cause her more pain and strife.

This was the hardest decision he'd ever made, but soon, the wedding planner motioned for her to walk down the aisle, and she did, a vision in white forever seared in his mind. He'd think about that day for the rest of his life, watching her walk down the aisle toward a man that wasn't him, her smile shining bright as the sun as it set on the crowd that had gathered for the ceremony. He would wish it was him, imagine it sometimes, but he knew, in order to keep her safe and happy, he couldn't let anyone know he was still alive.

So he watched from a distance, letting the people he loved have their happiness while he wasted away. It was the only solace he had in a life born of pain.


End file.
